


Notes

by Serenity1



Series: Data/Geordi [7]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: Data leaves Geordi notes.





	Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Star Trek!!!
> 
> It's been awhile since I've written Data/Geordi one-shots. I have no beta, so sorry for any grammar mistakes.

Geordi was really tired for the day. He had been working nonstop in Engineering since 0600 hours. He was supposed to meet Data for lunch at 1200 hours, but Data never showed up as he was needed at the bridge.

Geordi sighed in frustration as he entered his quarters. It was already 2000 hours and he had to get up again at 0600 hours.

He was about to go to the replicator when he saw a padd on the table. He frowned as he didn't remembered putting it there, so he went forward to where the padd was as he ignored the replicator.

He took the padd to see what it was and saw a small note already written:

"I'm sorry for not meeting you earlier. Meet me in Transporter Room 2" -Data

Geordi smiled as he wondered when Data had the time to do this note. He left his quarters and went to Transporter Room 2 where he saw O'Brien.

"Sir? Is something the matter?" O'Brien asked.

"Has Data been here?" Geordi asked.

"Oh! Yes, he told me to give you this," O'Brien said as he gave Geordi another padd.

"Head to Ten Forward and you will see me there" -Data

Geordi shook his head in amusement. "When did he had the time to do this?" He asked.

"He gotten a break earlier during the day and Cmdr. Data won't be back on duth till 0300," O'Brien replies.

"Thanks," Geordi said and he left Transporter Room 2 as he didn't saw the bemused smile on O'Brien's face.

\--------

Once in Ten Forward, Geordi looked for his lover eagerly but he couldn't find him. Geordi was about to leave when Guinan approached.

"This is for you," she said as she gave him a drink and a padd.

"Chateau Cleon - your favorite drink. I was able to get it….well, that's a secret. Meet me in Holodeck 3" -Data

"It must be a nice night with that grin of yours," Guinan said with a teasing smile.

Geordi chuckled as he sipped his drink, "I hope so," he replies as he left Ten Forward as Guinan shook her head in amusement.

\--------

Geordi didn't checked the Holodeck control panel in the side to see what's playing, he wanted to be a surprised as he went inside.

 

"May I get your drink?" A voice asked startling Geordi.

Geordi looks and saw a butler beside him, "Yes, thank you," he said giving him the empty cup. "Have you seen Data?" He asked.

"Ah, Mr. Data is in the bedroom sir," the butler replies.

Geordi nodded as he went towards the bedroom. He saw rose petals on the floor as it was leading him to the bed, he looks up but didn't saw Data on it.

"Data?" He calls out.

"I'll be right out Geordi," Data calls back.

The voice was coming from the bathroom and Geordi started to get ready. "Shouldn't we have done this in your quarters?" He asked teasingly.

"Computer, change scenery to the beach," Data's voice said.

Gone was the surrounding bedroom and Geordi saw that the bed was still there on the sand. However he saw Data standing naked right in front of him.

"Why do all this, love?" Geordi asked.

Data walked towards him, "Happy anniversary, love," he said as he saw shocked on Geordi's face.

"I…..I didn't realized…." Geordi stammered.

"It's okay, you've been busy today," Data said and he kissed Geordi before the other could say another word.

**Author's Note:**

> \--------
> 
> Good?


End file.
